Faye
"I might be a bitch...but I'm the Queen of bitches." –'Faye to one of her victims' Faye is a witch and resident of the magical kingdom the Avengers are transported to by the Norse Key. Upon meeting the Avengers, she cast a spell on them, which vastly diminished their strength and respective abilities, though she kept the weakened Hulk for her own amusement, putting an obedience curse on the giant monster, forcing him to do whatever she wanted him to do, such as saying he loves her, or slaughtering an entire village because one of its occupants called her a whore. History In Episode 1,Faye is first seen having sex with some random village girl, both of them breathing heavily from exhaustion. The girl giggles with joy at what had just happened before asking Faye why she picked her. Faye weakly says it's because she has a nice juicy ass. She then uses her magic to erase the girl's memory and then the girl gets dressed and goes home. After that, she witnesses the Avengers falling from the sky. She then uses a powerful magic spell to weaken the heroes and takes the Hulk as a prisoner, casting her Lovebound Heart''spell on him, which effectively makes him her slave. Over the years, Hulk is used by Faye as the perfect soldier, killing dozens of people and occasionally giving Faye compliments about her beautiful appearance. Personality Faye has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining an overconfident and arrogant attitude in front of people and bottling her emotions up. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations, such as being in a room with a dangerous woman (who has actually been sent to kill her) Yet, she has a heart and sometimes cannot bear the emotional burden of some events. At the end of the day, though, she appears to be caring, nice, and loyal towards her Circle, her mother, and others she cares about. Like her mother, she is power-hungry, but unlike her mother, she will kill innocent people to get it, she doesn't like being inferior, and is jealous of Cassie, because of her popularity as a person, that allows her to use magic, outside of the Circle, she is also rude, selfish, impulsive, never thinks before acting first, never thinks everything through, never thinks of the consequences and is sarcastic, when she temporary had the Circle's magic, she abused it and almost burned down her childhood home. Physical Appearance Faye is a very beautiful girl with olive toned skin, hazel green eyes, and long, dark brown hair which she wears straight. She has fine cheekbones and full lips, which are pale pink. She is tall, standing at 5'7. She is referred to as "the sexiest woman in the kingdom" by a knight and even the dark wizard Calluc said she has 'a nice body that no man or woman can resist'. Abilities Faye is a gifted witch that usually uses fire spells as well as love magic (the latter of which is forbidden) to harm and humiliate her victims, which are usually men and women who desire her. Known Spells * '''Lovebound Heart'- A spell that makes its recipient fall madly in love with whoever casts it. It is also used as an obedience spell. * Endless Flame- A fire spell that's described to 'burn hotter than the flames of Hell'. * Soulmate For Life- A powerful love spell that makes a person want to be with the spell caster forever. * Eternal Laughter- A deadly tickle spell that is so effective, it often kills whoever it's used on. The spell can be used on the caster as well. Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females